Bridesmaid ONHOLD
by PurpleNBlue
Summary: Max is in love with her best friend, Fang Bell. But now she's the bridesmaid in his wedding. So what now? Rated T for swearing.  PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this came to my head like BAM! And it wouldn't leave so here it is ")**

**DISCLAIMER: Does anybody else hates these?  
>I don't OWN anything, I would like to but I don't!<strong>

…

"You got to dump that slut." I told my best friend, Nick "Fang" Bell. Or as I call him Fnick.

"You're right." He said.

We were in the old tree house that my dad built when I still called him dad, now I call him Jeb. And back when my last name was Batchelder. Now it's Ride, I thought it would be all cool but it's alright I guess. Yeah, that one little incident when I was 8 years old changed everything. I mean, yours would too if you dad would inject stuff into you when your mother was at work. And that stuff made me sick, but it also made me stronger and faster than most people. He even was going to put wings on my back. The FBI broke the door down when Jeb sliced my back to install the wing. Which is why he's in jail. That sick bastard. I still have a scar that is on my back, from my shoulder blades to my lower back. I have no idea why it's that long but whatever.

"Like now, cause here she comes." I said, pushing him towards the ladder. His girlfriend, Lissa Brok, came up my driveway in her shiny little mini cooper. I still say my ride is awesomer! My baby, an electric blue pick up.

Fang climbed down the ladder and met Lissa at the base of the tree.

Man, from my spot, I can see her breast practically overfill her tank top and I believe her ass is hanging out of those short shorts. And her red hair was all over the place. Man, slutty. No homo.

I heard them talking, but I drowned them out with the awesome power of my ipod touch.  
>Not Afraid by Eminem came on. Guess Ella put some of her stuff on my ipod. I closed my eyes and bobbed my head to the beat and mouthed the words.<p>

Then Bottoms Up by Trey ft. Nicki Minaj. Where are these songs coming from.

I looked down at Lissa and Fang.

Fang was on one knee. What?

I saw Lissa crying and nodding her head. What the fuck?

I pulled my earphones out and listened.

"I do, yes, yes." Lissa said over and over.

WTF?

…

**So it's kind of short, I'll try to back them longer like 1000 words per chapter but right now im kind of tired and need to make my mommy (Bri) buy me food…") jk jk….**

**R&R **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I got a bunch of reviews THX! And trust me I hate Lissa, too. But I doubt she's really a slut, even though I said she was in the 1****st**** chapter. ")**

_**Night Wolf: I'm sorry I messed up Not Afraid for you…I was bored and that song was in my head when I wrote. Sorry.  
>P.S. you misspelled repeat :)<strong>_

_**Juli: I hope you don't mind my borrowing your response to the engagement. It is the perfect reaction. So if you don't want me to use it, I'll take it down and put up a different reaction that I think up. :)**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MR cuz some dude akak JP beat me to it. Haha jk  
>And Max's response belongs to Juli, well the yelling. (check the reviews ")<strong>

…

(Fang's POV)

Max pushed me towards the ladder that lead the way to the ground. I glared at her and climbed down. I looked up and she was already listening to her ipod. Her eyes were closed and she looked all peaceful and beautiful. Wait-What?

"Hey, Fangy." Lissa said coming up to me. She was wearing a cropped tank that barely covered her breast. Poor Max, she could probably see all of it. *shiver in horror* And short shorts; I didn't know they came that short.

"Yo." I said, leaning on the tree.

"Sooo…." She said, actually looking nervous and hesitate.

"Listen, Lissa. We need to have a talk." I said. I hated the breakups. The last one was with Bridgid and she kicked me when it hurts most. Then slapped me across the face that left a huge red mark. Max laughed at me after that.

"Wait, Fang. I need to tell you something." Lissa said quickly. I looked at her. "I'm with child." **(A/N: ewww! Yes, im prude…ewww! Hahaha) **Holy sh-macaroni. She's pregnant. That means only one thing. Shot gun wedding. I'm not having my child a bastard.

I looked at her, shocked. So I did what most guys would have done. Hopefully.

I went on one knee and proposed. Damn, this wasn't part of the plan.

"I do, yes, yes." Lissa said, slightly crying. Then she hugged me and went to go tell her parents the good news. Damn, I'm freaking engaged. Just cause she got knocked up.

"DUDE! WHAT ARE YOU ON? GAY PILLS?" Max shouted down from the tree house. I looked up at her, kind of dazed.

"I think so." I said. "Shit, I'm getting married."

I brushed my hair away from my face and called Iggy, some weird pryo who is also my best friend.

"Iggy, I got trouble." I said to the phone.

"What? Lost your cool? You finally gonna admit your emo? Oh My God, you love Lady Gaga and can sing to all of her songs?" Iggy rambled on.

"IGGY! SHUT UP FOR A SECOND!" Then the other side went quite. "Thanks. Now like I said I'm in deep shit."

"Tell me your problems then." He said, trying to sound like a professional therapist. Have you ever notice that if you split the word therapist you get the rapist? Scary thought.

"I'm engaged."

"With Max? Good for you."

"I wish, but no."

"With who?"

"Red haired slut."

"Lissa?"

"Yeah."

It was quite for awhile. I looked up at Max, she had her eyes closed again and was mouthing words to some song I couldn't hear.

"Iggy?"

"WHY?" He screamed in my ear. "SHE'S A BITCH AND A SLUTTY WHORE!"

"And she's prego." I said, regretting it immediately.

"WHAT? Does Max know? OMG!"

"no"

"well I got to go, what do you want for the nursery?" Iggy said, completely serious. Then he hung up before I answered.

"Lissa is prego?" Max asked behind me. Shit.

…

**How was that? Now you all know why he proposed. *sob, I wuv Fangy more than lissa does***

**And read my one shot ****Emo or Goth? ****And tell me if I should make it into a two-shot. ")**

**So review! ")**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people…took me awhile huh?**

**So here are some replies to some comments: **

_**Wingedfymaster: since you have one question I decided to answer it!...at the end of this story all shall be revealed…he might be or he might not be… =D**_

_**St. Silver Wings: yeah, that was my inspiration tho my sis (Monkeyboy: that's what I call her can't say her real name without her permission) was watching it in her room at the time I started this…I only heard it, but then I was kind of blasting my music at the same time…wonder how it ended…**_

…_**.**_**that's all I'll saw for the moment….maybe more in the next chapter!**__

**So yeah, if you didn't know: I kidnapped Fang like on the 4****th****….who would have known they were at Page? Anyway….This is chapter 3?**

**Fang: yeah…**

**Me: he's kind of bored…**

**Fang: why are your sisters talking about condoms?**

**Me: oh! Pawky's laptop (the one I usually write on…I'm on the house computer now) got a virus and all that and they're calling the security program thing a broken condom**

**Fang: okay…weird**

**Me: says the 2% bird kid**

**Fang: *sticks out tongue* **

**Me: whatever, so anyway! These is the 3****rd**** chapter and all that cheese with it!**

**And here is the disclaimer: I don't own anything people! And part bird or cheetah or robots or aliens!**

**Fang: Jesse, let's go watch Signs.**

**Me: Hell to the no!**

**_line! Time_**

"Lissa is prego?" I asked. Fang's back was to me and I heard some of his and pyro's conversation. If Lissa was prego with Fang's kid, then that means that they….sick sick images out of my mind! NOW! Please save me!

"Ummm…see ya later, Max!" Fang shouted, before sprinting away to his car.

But me? I was right behind him. I can out run him any time of the month. Even in my sleep. I just didn't want to over shoot it. Again.

He paused for a slight second to open his door. O took that chance and tackled him. In under five seconds, I had him pinned. Okay…I was sitting on his stomach which was hard from his abs. I had his hands over his head pinned to the ground, and my legs were on both sides of him. Awkward…

"Fang." I said, evenly.

"Max." He said, just as evenly.

"What did you tell pyro?" I asked. I always call Iggy, pryo. It use to be Sexist pig, but then I got too tired of saying Sexist Pig ever time.

"I'm getting married?" He tried.

"After that."

"I want a puppy for Christmas?"

"Try again."

"Dinosaurs are still alive, but they're hiding, because they're scared of being hit by a meteor and when they think it's safe they'll take over the world and eat all of us!"

"What? No!"

"Ummmm…purple monkeys?"

"Freaking weirdo! Try again."

"Hmmm….I want a burger?"

"Oh, me too! Next answer, please!"

"Oh. My. Godness! You said please!"

"Shut up! And answer the freaking question."

"What was it?"

"Really, Fang? You really what to know?"

"I love cherry pie?"

"No!"

"Lissa's prego and I'm having a shot gun wedding?" He said so fast that I barely caught it. I stared at him. Wow, didn't think he was going to confess until a day or two.

"Kay." I said, getting off of him. "See ya around, Fangles." I skipped to the house.

"Sure!" He yelled back. I heard him mutter 'bipolar much?' under his breath. He got off the ground and got into his car.

I opened in the house. Isn't it sad? I'm 20 years old, and I still live with my family aka my mom (Val Martinez), my sister (Ella Martinez), and my brother (Ari Batchelder). I'm the only Ride in this house. And no, the name didn't pop up into my mind one day. Well, it did, but it was my great-great grandmother's maiden name.

**_line!_**

**Me: I know it sucked!**

**Fang: you know it**

**Me: I thought fang was supposed to be nice –pout-**

**Fang: Awww! I'm sorry!**

**Me: I'm going to Flag! Bye!**

**Fang: me too?**

**Me: no!**

**Before I leave I wanted to say that I have a poll up on my profile and that you should read the other stories first before you vote! Okay, that;s all and read the last chapter of Emo or Goth? Up NOW! Yay! ~happy dance~**

**R&R and all the sugary fluffy stuff…FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED! I mean, the story will freeze to death without the warmth of flames!**


	4. AIN aka An Important Note!

Hey guys...I'm in San Diego with my frens...just got here! Drove all day! I got to drive, too...though i freaked out and almost crashed on a few occasions...it was fun though!  
>I'm an awesome driver...on stick...i can't drive automatic! i know dumb right?<br>So yeah, i won't update for a whiel like until next wednesday(the day i get back home)... Yeah, Fang's with me at the moment...he's mad since he can't wear a tank top because of his wings...the whole him meeting my fren bri was funny. She just looked at him than at me...and said "hot dude, but why the wings? I mean, is he an fallen angel like that dude from fallen! goddamnit jaz! Answer me! Tweellllvvvveeee! Jaz is just looking at me like i'm weird! Coooobbbyyyy!" And that was it...so yeah, we;re at starbucks...twelve aka sk(1) (*short for serial killer*) is drinking a mocha and talknig to Coby aka sk(2) (*short for serial killer #2*) about what we're gonna do tomorrow...and bri is just on sk(2) other laptop...yeah...  
>so i'll be back on next wednesday...and i just needed to get out of my hometown...my great-grandpa died earlier today and all that...<br>Oh! and i'm back on my depresssion pills, so my writing might be all weird! sorry about that! wow...3 months 7 days 8hours 4 mintues and 32 seconds is ohw long i last without the pills...so yeah...i'm bored now so i'm gonna drag sk(1) to the beach! see ya all later people! 


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm sooo freakin sorry! I was supposed to update like on Wednesday but heres Saturday. So yeah…I should have updated last Sunday since we came back from Cali then. But then we came back all late then on Monday I had to go to Flag, and get a dress. Then Tuesday was my great-grandpa's funeral. Then Wednesday I got sick. Then Thursday we went to Flag to do swimming. Then Friday I was lazy…SORRY! I also got a new hair cut :)**

**Fang: ….she looks different…**

**Me: yup :)**

**On WITH THE STORY (idk what I'm going to write, since I dug myself in a ditch with the last chapter)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't Maximum Ride (characters and all). They belong to James Patterson! (And I think this is the last one I'll do for this story (: just remember this should last until the end)**

…**(dots are now a lines)…**

(Fang POV)

I drove to the apartment me and Iggy call home. It's mostly clean since Iggy is partially blind. He wears glasses some times, but says that it ruins his image. I told him to get contacts but he won't get them so the place is clean so he won't trip over something.

"Hey Iggy!" I shouted when I got into the house. "I'm home!"

"What did Max say?" He asked, from in front of the computer. He's probably talking to his girlfriend, Nudge. They're trying the long distance relation thing. Since she left to go live a San Diego, California. And we're in Arizona. She gave me permission to beat him up if he looks at another girl. Yeah, she's scary like that.

"She said, Kay and see ya around Fangles." I said, bored and confused.

"Fangles?" Iggy snickered. His shoulders were shaking.

"Shut up." I said.

"Are you going to tell Anne?" Iggy asked, talking about my foster mother. Yeah, I'm a foster child, or at least was.

"I guess." I said. I pulled my phone from out of my pocket and called my foster parent.

"Hello?" Anne said from the other side of the phone. She's all the way in Virginia.

"Hey, Anne." I said.

"Oh, hello Nick." She said.

"It's Fang, now" I answered.

"Oh! Well, hello Fang." She said, grinning or at least I think she is.

"ummm…Here talk to Jeff." I said, throwing my phone at Iggy. He caught it and started talking to Anne. I met Iggy in Virginia when I lived there for like a year. I decided to come back here and live out here and brought Iggy with me.

I went to my room and closed my eyes. Great. I have to apologize to Max about well, I don't really know. But there was hurt in her eyes when I told her about the wedding. And then I have to find a wedding planner, unless Lissa's gonna do that. Then all that crappy stuff.

Might as well go to sleep, even though it's only 8 o'clock.

"FANG!"

I opened my eyes to Angel, Iggy's little sister. Last I knew, she was in Washington D.C. with her brother and her parents.

"Hey, Angel." I said, sitting up on my bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, my parents are fighting again, so my aunt shipped me and Gaz here for a few weeks." She said, happily. Their parents always fought, that was nothing new. That was one of the reasons of how I found Iggy in Virginia.

"Hmmmm…" I said, thinking about where they're going to stay. We have an extra room that we just stuff random things in. "Can you share a room with Gaz?"

"Nope." She said.

"I guess he con bunk with Ig." I said, thinking.

"Okay. But tonight I'm staying at Ella's." She said. Her and Max's sister met when me and iggy first moved here about two years ago. They've been friend ever since.

"Okay. Good night."

"Congrats, Fang." She whispered, leaving the room.

**...**

**Terrible isn't it?**

**Fang: yup**

**Me: shut up.**

**Fang: hey, are we going to the park later?**

**Me: yeah, for my little nephew, Adain's party**

**Fang: well, now you have to go start the zombie story**

**Me: ugh!**

**Yeah, I'm ! My username is YourVoice and my story is called A Change! Read it, please? and I'm helping this person co-write a zombie story! She wrote the first chapter and now I have to write the second chapter! But I have like no idea how to start. And she's a way better writing then me! So I got to start that, and then I have to write another chapter for my story on there, then the chapter for High School on here, so I'm busy …sorry if the updates are kind of slow…**

**R&R!**

**And I shall put this story first in updating :D deal?**


	6. Chapter 5

**I have to confess something…I found an author I like! The username is Panica! Read them! They're kind of rushed by still cool, I like the story Sing!...yeah you guys should like read them! And I think if you guys ask her to continue her story she might…and I have to confess something else: she's my cousin…(is you're still reading this tell me your favorite animal) she's feeling all crappy but has a few chapters of her stories on her computer they're kind of half completed but their still good(ish)….so…. Just go search her username…she has the Disney princesses as her pic…yeah…anyway **

**I was waiting for the 40****th**** review! But then it didn't come so I decided to just write another chapter for the heck of it. And I have no story plot if you're wondering, so if you want a specific scene in here, just review…yeah and I'll see what I can do about it…yeah…**

**I want a pickle, now. Maybe I'll just do get it fir-**

**Fang: No, sit down and write**

**Me: what abo-**

**Fang: no. write.**

**Me: okay, oh! And my school starts in three weeks, so I might be slow(er) at updating when it get time to go to school, and if you're still reading this tell me your favorite color and then I'll have to wrestle my brother for the computer since the laptop I'm using will go back to college with my sis. And I'll answer reviews at the end..cause I think y'all want to read the story now correct me if I'm wrong**

**BUT ANYWAY, ENJOY THE STORY! Sorry about the long ass AN! I'll try to make this chapter at least 700 words…key word try**

…**.**

(Max's POV)

"Max, guess what," my little sister, Ella said, coming into my room. She was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"What, my dear little sister?" I asked. She stopped jumping and looked at me for a second. "What?"

"Okay, you spill first." Ella said, seriously. All her excitement was still in her eyes but her face was in complete seriousness. I wanted nothing better to do than tell her that Fang was getting married. And that I had a crush on him since he moved back here.

"It's nothing, now what did you want to say?" I asked her. She looked at me skeptically but decided it was safer to let it slid. And plus, what she was dying to say was coming up with a lot of excitement.

"Angel is in town and is gonna spend the night here!" She said, excitedly. Angel? As in Iggy's little sister?

"Iggy's little sis?" I asked, surprised. If she was here in town, Fang would have told me. Or maybe he didn't know she was here either.

"Yeah, she's gonna sleep here over night, I'm soooo excited!" Ella squealed. She hardly ever squeals, unless it is something very exciting or if she's surprised.

"And mom agreed?" I asked. My mom was perfectly okay with us having guest over by a sleepover was a different thing. Don't ask why, it's kind of long and slightly embarrassing.

"Yeah, she's perfectly okay with Angel staying over. Mainly because it's only her this time." Ella said, smiling all happily. It was starting to freak me out on how much she was smiling. I better lock my room door tonight. Last time, Angel got me to wear makeup and a dress, willingly. She might look like an angel but she's the devil in disguise. Trust me, she's a master at blackmail and deceiving people.

I don't really care for makeup and dresses or skirts. I don't hate them, but I sure as hell don't like then either. I just don't get why girl and females go around wearing a coat of makeup and dresses to try to get attention from dudes. If they didn't notice you earlier than that's that. **(A/N: sorry if I offend anybody, I'm just listening to this radio and this is what it was saying…yeah…) **

"Okay then." I said, wondering if Angel looked any different from the last time I saw her two years ago. She probably grew taller. And she might still look like an angel you know white blonde hair and clear blue eyes.

The door bell rung and Ella ran excitedly down the stairs. She was practically bouncing off the walls. She was that excited.

"OMG! Angel!" I heard Ella squeal. "Max! ANGEL's HERE!"

"I know!" I shouted back.

"THEN COME DOWN HERE!" She shouted/screamed. I got up from my bed and walked downstairs and saw The Pyro and Angel.

"Hey Angel, and Pyro." I said, smiling at Angel. She grew a few inches and was almost as tall has me now. Just almost.

"Hey, Maxie." Angel, running to hug me. Man, she's hyper too. "Did you hear about Fang?"

I froze and saw Iggy and Ella looking at me strangely.

"Yeah, I have." I said, recovering. "Though, I forgot to say congrats on both." I said, thinking about what happen earlier. Here is what I remember: sitting in a tree with Fang, Lissa comes by, pushed Fang out of the tree, he talked, I listened to music, I look and fang's on his knee, lissa crying, lissa leaving, me jumping down while fang talked to Pyro, heard him say Lissa's prego, me asked politely, him running, me tackling him, he saying random stuff, me getting off of him, me go into house, then ta-da we caught up in the present. And I just realized that I forgot to say congrats. Wow, what a friend I am.

"Call him then." Angel said. "Bye Iggy!" She grabbed Ella and they ran off somewhere. To where? I have no idea, and I don't really care at the moment.

"See ya later, Maximum." Iggy said as he left, leaving alone in the living room.

I walked back up to my room and sat on the floor for a while. Then I got bored of that, so I turned on the TV and watched a movie, not really paying attention to it.

Should I call him and say congrats? Or not? That is the question. Sorry couldn't refuse asking the question that has puzzled Shakespeare all this years.

…

**So hey ppl! So review and please tell if you want Maxie to call him or not, your decision!**

**And here are some answers to some reviews!**

_**ForeverUndyingFlame: Just cause you ask, I'll put Dylan in here somewhere in either the next chapter or the next on after that! :D**_

_**(And for you Mylan haters heres my logic: Dylan just told the truth, somewhat, but Fang had a choice not to go and stuff. I'm just saying…don't hate me *whimper*)**_

_**Sierra156: bacon? Great now I'm hunger *stomach growls***_

**So that's all I'll answer for now cause I want to get this up and I want a pickle so I'll beg my ma for one, and I'll update High School too soon, I'm half way done with that one, or maybe I'll put a cliffy…anyway please read that one too! Cause the day I updated both of them, this one got like 600 views while High School got like 100…so that ain't feeling much love *High School story whimpers***

**Oh, and check out Panica, I'll force her to update soon, even if I have to steal her computer and do it myself, Mwahahah! I know her password :) mainly because mines the same lol **

**R&R and check out my wattpad story I have like three stories on there that I totally love!**


	7. NOTE: Reasons I haven't updated

**Sorry, this isn't a chapter and I'll just cut to the chase. And I guess you all deserve my reasons for not updating:**

**~I'm too busy getting my shit together for school. **

**~My best fren is mad at me. **

**~My sister is suicidal.**

**~I'm addicted to Instagram (ipod and iphone app)**

**And that's about it. So I'll try to write soon and update! Sorry. **


	8. not an upload sry, just a few  s 4 u

Okay, I have a question for all of you people who read this...  
>and I'll post it at the bottom after i thank a few peoples!<p>

Thanks for adding to your favorites list thing:

aalaal

Beeni

bluethingsareawesome

book-worm-of-everything888

Chaps919

CookieMonster-Chick

Erin319

Fly On Maximum Taylor Ride

ForverUndyingFlame

HeyHeyIt'sEmC

heythere123

i luhv haterz

Janie31

Jessie Molitor

JessRoxable

Max-ride-fax-fan

maxndgerogiaalldaii

maxridelover123

My Silver Wings18

Ninja-on-the-run

ninjabookworm

readinglove

ReErEe2015

RiCkId

roylpain

sabrina nasta

Scheerri

Sierra 156

Silent7Winds

TakeItBack

The DarkAngelofAwesome

tothemaximumride

TwiPotterHungerRidePercyLairs

uber-monster

wingedgymnast12

Xx-i-see-stars-xX

And now for the question:  
>well questions:<p>

~would you be mad if I rewrite it abit?  
>~and do you want Max to be with Fang?<br>~and how many of you think that Fang really knocked up Lissa?  
>~and would you all hate me if I quit FanFiction?<br>~and how many of you are around my age? (i'm 14 until Oct)  
>~and how many of you will read about my life with Fang in it?<p>

YOU HAVE UNTIL FRIDAY TO TELL ME!

Thanks,

~Jazz~and Fang


End file.
